This invention relates to a method of playing a game such as a type of draw poker, and to a hardware configuration therefor.
Hitherto, there has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 a card game based on a type of poker game. This game is known as Caribbean Stud. Recently, there have been computer controlled card games where cards are displayed on a screen. A player makes bets and the game is played showing a particular card drawn by the computer. Typically, such card games are conventional poker games.
It has also been proposed recently to provide large scale played games such as Keno, Tattslotto and the like. These games often involve the drawing of the winning numbers by a Master of Ceremonies and the drawing of the numbers and the display of the numbers are usually provided on a mass entertainment medium such as television. The monies generated from game plays of the above type can be controlled by governments and the governments can secure a proportion of the winnings for public purposes such as funding of hospitals and other projects.
Accordingly, in order to provide alternatives, and the generation of further funds there is a need for another game.
Therefore, according to a first broad aspect of the present invention there may be provided a method of playing a game where there are a plurality of suits, each suit having at least two different unique identifiers for each suit, the game being played in two parts by:
1. A player electing at least one identifier from a suit for a first part of the game;
2. having a game controller choosing one identifier from a suit;
3. the player winning relative to the game controller if the at least one identifier elected by that player corresponds to the identifier chosen by the game controller,
4. at the end of that first part of play playing a second part of the game by;
5. a player electing one identifier for the second part of the game;
6. having a game controller choosing an identifier from all identifiers remaining in the game after the first part has been played;
7. a player winning relative to the game controller if the identifier elected by the player for the second part of the game corresponds to the identifier chosen by the game controller for the second part of the game.
The second part of the game can be likened to a jackpot game.
Preferably a player plays by electing at least one identifier for the first part of the game and also by electing one identifier for the second part of the game, all players elected identifiers being elected prior to game play. Alternatively, a player may play by electing at least one identifier for the first part of the game, or by electing an identifier for the second part of the game.
This provides the option to play both first and second parts of the game, or only the first part of the game or only the second part of the game.
Preferably all the identifiers in each suit are grouped separately from the identifiers in the other suits and the game controller chooses an identifier from all suits during the first part of the game.
Preferably a prize is awarded for winning relative to the game controller in the first part of the game.
Preferably the prize is calculated against bets for money made by the player, and the number of correspondences to the identifiers chosen by the game controller. In one example fixed odds can be used.
Preferably the suits are based on a pack of a standard 52 card, game of cards.
Preferably the game controller has the option prior to placing bets by players to play with all the identifiers possible in each suit or only some of the identifiers in each suit.
Preferably each player elects an identifier from each suit for the first part of the game.
Preferably each player also elects an identifier for the second part of the game.
Preferably a prize is awarded for winning relative to the game controller in the second part of the game.
Preferably a number of identical games are played, and a progressive jackpot prize is provided based on all the games played if the player correctly elects all identifiers for the first part of the game and correctly elects an identifier for the second part of the game.
Preferably, the progressive jackpot prize is calculated from all the loosing players bets from all those number of games where no jackpot has been won. As each game is played, the jackpot bets made on each game are added to the previous jackpot amount from the second part of the game thereby creating a xe2x80x9cprogressive jackpotxe2x80x9d amount. In the event a player wins all or part of a progressive jackpot, the amount won can be deducted from the jackpot amount and the subsequent jackpot bets are added thereto.
Preferably a plurality of different game types are played, and the progressive jackpot is for players of all game types.
Preferably the player makes a monetary bet with a cashier when electing at least one identifier, and is provided with a game play receipt means identifying the game and the identifier(s) elected.
Preferably the receipt means is in the form of a ticket.
Preferably the ticket also identifies the monetary bet made by the player.
Preferably, a player obtains a ticket by marking a mark sense card and supplies that card to the cashier. Desirably the card is read by a mark sensing card reader device.
Preferably the ticket is issued by a ticket selling terminal.
Preferably at the end of game play, winnings are paid out by the player presenting the ticket to a pay-out cashier.
Preferably the ticket is coded with information relating to the game to be played so that on completion of play, the code can be read and the winnings paid-out.
Preferably the coding is machine readable coding and a machine reader is used to read the code and a pay-out made from that reading by a pay-out terminal.
Preferably a Master of Ceremonies is used during game play to announce the identifier(s) chosen by the game controller to build excitement to game play.
Preferably each identifier(s) chosen by the game controller is displayed on a game monitor screen.
Preferably the game is played on a traditional Gaming Machine as a new game type. This would include playing both the first and second parts of the game on the one screen or playing the first part only and then playing the second part as the prize for winning the first part.
Preferably the game is played as an Internet game that is offered as a new game type by connecting to an Internet Casino or similar Internet Web site.
Preferably game play is software controlled in a computer device to which a game monitor screen is connected, and said game controller is functionally controlled by the software.
Preferably game play is animated on the screen from a graphics display engine forming part of the computer device.
Preferably the cashier is a software operated cashier.
Preferably player bets are placed through a bet input device connected to said computer.
In another example said bet input device is a player touch bet input device.
Preferably said bet input device is a keypad device.
Preferably said key pad device is a touch screen provided with a screen display for depicting bet options.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer controlled hardware interconnected configuration for playing the above game, said configuration having:
1. a computer device loaded with game software,
2. an input means through which a player can elect an identifier,
3. a monitor screen on which identifier(s) chosen by the game controller can be displayed.
Preferably said configuration also includes a ticket issuing means for issuing said game play ticket with information concerning the identifier(s) elected.
Preferably said configuration includes a machine reading means for reading the information on said ticket following game play to identify a winning players ticket.
Preferably said configuration includes a pay-out terminal for paying out winnings read by said machine reading means.